


Anal Beads and Pack Meetings

by VolsungartheMighty



Series: A Chimera and his Werewolf [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, M/M, Soft Boys, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Corey and Liam have some fun with anal beads, and then have to go to a pack meeting.





	Anal Beads and Pack Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting in my doc's for almost two months, waiting for me to edit it. I still need to write the pack meeting, but that will be coming up soon. Hope you all like it any way.

Corey and Liam spent the next month together, never leaving each other alone unless they had work. They spent that time going out on dates, going to the movies, walking through art galleries, fucking on every available surface in Corey's house.

They also spent that time getting to know each other. Despite having been friends for a good year and a half, they hadnt actually talked much about themselves due to the presence of the Dread Doctors and La Bete, the Ghost Riders and then Monroe. Not to mention all of the other minor supernatural threats that popped in every couple of weeks after Monroe had left, on top of having to deal with their final year of school, and they hadnt exactly had much time to get to know each other.

But now, once they had finally graduated from school and were waiting on their college acceptance letters, when there were no supernatural threats popping up unannounced, they were finally able to relax and get to know each other.

Liam soon found out that Corey loved reading more than anything. He hadnt noticed that night when he had admitted how he felt to Corey, having been too distracted upon finding out that Corey actually liked him back to notice anything, but Corey's room was literally filled with books. The book cases were filled to bursting, and piles of them littered the floor, covering his desk and every available surface.

And there seemed to be no limit to what Corey liked to read. Liam found science fiction and high fantasy, medical journals and historical texts.

But he also found books that looked like they had belonged to Deaton. When he questioned Corey on it, the Chimera had simply replied that he had been researching what kind of creature he was. Corey's heartbeat had been steady when he replied, but one thing that Liam had learned about Corey was that he was worried about what kind of creature he was, unsure on whether or not he would be dangerous if he were to ever lose control.

But right now, none of that mattered. Corey had his back pressed against Liam's chest as they lay in bed, Liam pressing open mouthed kisses to the base of Corey's neck. They both loved mornings like these, slowly waking up in each other's arms. It meant that today would be one of those days where they would not be interrupted by something as pesky as work.

"Morning Li" Corey croaked out, voice husky with sleep. He cracked his eyes open, turning in Liam's arms as he did so he was facing his mate.

"Morning Cor" Liam said lightly, leaning forward and placing a light kiss to Corey's lips. "You look so beautiful right now, you know that?"

Corey simply smiled, ducking his head under Liam's chin. He still wasn’t used to the praise Liam doled out every day, but he was gradually getting used to it. Besides, he liked this position, his face pressed into Liam's chest as Liam rested his chin on the top of his head.

"You look just as beautiful as ever Li" Corey muttered against Liam's chest, pressing light kisses to the strong muscles beneath him.

Liam chuckled, his chest vibrating against Corey's cheek. Corey smiled, knowing that Liam was the same as him, unused to the praise and the compliments.

"What do you feel like doing today?" Liam asked once he'd stopped.

Corey moved away from Liam's warmth to look Liam in the eyes. "I haven’t been making any progress with what creature I am, so why don’t we do something you like? Like playing video games or something."

"It sure sounds like a plan" Liam said, looking off to the side as he thought. "Do you actually have a video game console, though?"

Corey opened his mouth to reply, but quickly closed it again. He opened his mouth again, saying, "I have a DS and my laptop, but that's about it. I wasn’t a big fan of video games until I started going to pack meetings."

"It's okay, Cor" Liam said, leaning forward and kissing him again. "We can go to my place and play them there."

Corey looked at him, a concerned look on his face. "Are you sure? I know you've been avoiding going there because of Theo. We don't have to if you don’t want to."

Liam shook his head, sighing as he did so. "I'm going to have to go back at some point. My parents will want to know what's been going on, and I suppose Theo deserves an explanation about what happened."

"You don’t owe him an explanation, Li" Corey said, sitting up, the sheets bunching up at his waist and leaving his torso bare. "You don’t owe him anything. Not after he just walked in on you."

Liam sat up as well, hands gripping Corey's arms in a light hold, his thumbs rubbing small circles over his skin, leaving burning paths across his cool skin. "I know, but he also hasn’t told everyone what happened, so I figure I should tell him what’s been happening since then. I suppose we also have him to thank for us getting together."

Corey frowned at that, not exactly liking the reasoning, but Liam did have a point. Had Theo _not_ walked in on Liam that night a little over a month ago, they probably wouldn’t have gotten together. At least not when they had.

"Hey, it's all okay" Liam said, moving so he was kneeling in front of Corey, the sheets shifting from his waist and sliding to the mattress, revealing the fact that he had been sleeping naked. "It's what? Nine in the morning? Theo will be at work now, and he'll be there until just before dinner. Same as mum and dad. So, we'll have the house to ourselves, and we can decide what exactly we are going to tell him, okay?"

"Okay" Corey said, leaning over and placing another kiss to Liam's lips. He reached a hand up, running his fingers up and down Liam's torso, trailing through his chest hair and rubbing against a nipple.

Liam jerked slightly at the sensation, not expecting the feeling, moaning into Corey's lips as the chimera continued to pinch and rub his nipples. Liam reached a hand out, grasping Corey's hips and pulling him forward so he was straddling Liam's lap, their naked, semi hard dicks rubbing together, bringing forth moans from the both of them.

Corey pulled back slightly, gasping for air. "If we go any further, I don’t think we'll make it to your place at all."

Liam smirked, but nodded, leaning and nuzzling against Corey's neck and throat. "Okay, babe. Whatever you say."

Liam pulled back, a grin plastered to his face but not making any move to pull away entirely, but also not moving to continue his previous movements. Corey was the first to pull back entirely, crawling across the bed and standing, shivering slightly as his feet hit the cold wood of his floor. He slowly began digging through the pile of clothes, pulling out a pair of boxers and a jockstrap, throwing the boxers Liam's way.

Corey felt Liam's eyes on him the entire time he was pulling on the jockstrap. It hadn’t taken long for Corey to become emboldened by Liam's... outgoingness when it came to wearing buttplug's in public. Or any toy they could wear discreetly in public, for that matter. So, they had developed a code, of sorts. Whoever wore the jock, wore a toy out in public. Liam still wore one himself whether he wore the jock or not, but it was more a way for Corey to show that it was what he wanted.

He looked at Liam as he pulled on the elastic band once it was on, letting it go with a quick, loud _snap_ as it hit his hips. He could see as Liam practically _salivated_ at the sight of Corey in the jock, and he blushed, the red easily moving down his neck and covering his chest. This was something he still wasn’t used to.

But Liam was crawling from the bed, the black boxers dangling from his fingers as if forgotten, his dick waving back and forth in front of him. He quickly pulled the boxers on, almost teasingly, and Corey felt his dick harden at the sight. When Liam had finished putting the boxers on, he moved to stand in front of Corey, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other underneath his chin, pulling his head up so they were looking into each other’s eyes. "You don’t need to do anything Corey. You do know that, right? I know what we agreed on, but if you feel uncomfortable about it, you don’t have to wear a toy."

Corey nodded his understanding. "I know that, Li. But I want to do this. I promise."

Liam smiled, giving Corey's shoulder a squeeze. "Would you like some help preparing then?"

Despite his earlier warning, Corey nodded, watching as Liam got down on his knees, his hands trailing down the chimera's body to rest on his hips. He made a twirling motion with one hand and Corey turned on the spot, Liam's hand never leaving his side.

Liam's other hand returned to his hips, before he felt them moving down, kneading the supple flesh of his ass. "Lean forward" Liam breathed out, and Corey did so, resting his hands against the dresser. He felt Liam spreading his cheeks, warm puffs of air against his rim, and then he was groaning out, Liam's tongue swiping against tight ring of muscle.

"Do that again" Corey breathed out, his chest heaving in sudden excitement of what was to come. They'd done this before, of course, but each time it felt exhilarating. He felt Liam's lips wrapping around his ring, sucking on the muscle, before another swipe of the tongue had Corey arching his back in pleasure, a small whine escaping his lips. And then Liam was pressing in slightly, his hole burning ever so slightly around the thick muscle of Liam's tongue, the sensations of Liam fucking him with his tongue enough to get him hard and leaking.

But this was a game they played, just between the two of them. And if he fell to temptation now, he'd be unable to stop himself from going further, so he held off, the only thing pleasuring him being Liam's expert tongue still pushing in and out of his hole.

Liam pulled back moments later, and Corey shuddered slightly as the cool air rushed in, goose bumps forming on saliva slicked skin around his rim. He turned his head so he could look over his shoulder, finding Liam's chin dripping with saliva, a wolfish grin on his face. "What toy shall we use today, babe?"

"Use the beads" was all Corey could gasp out, and Liam only grinned wider. Corey knew the beads were one of Liam's personal favourites to use himself, but Corey had never used them much himself. But if Liam looked at him like that all the time, he would do anything.

Liam nodded as he stood, pressing a hand to Corey's back to keep him where he was, back arched and resting against the dresser, as he made his way to Corey's closet, pulling out an old shoe box. He lifted the lid off of it and pulled out the beads in question. A series of four steel balls, each slightly bigger than a ping pong ball attached by a nylon cord dangled from Liam's fingers. He rummaged through the box, letting out a grunt of approval when he found what he wanted, and pulled out a bottle of lube. He moved back over to Corey, placing the bottle at his feet before placing a kiss between Corey's shoulder blades.

"I'll be back in a moment babe" Liam muttered into his back, the vibration against Corey's spin making him shudder. "I just need to wash these before we do anything."

Corey nodded, but whined at the loss of contact, still not moving from his position. He heard the sound of water running as steam began to fill his bathroom. He could hear the steel balls ringing against the ceramic of the sink as Liam washed them, before the water was shut off and Liam was returning to his side, placing a kiss to his shoulder in apology before returning to his position behind Corey, on his knees.

"This _might_ be a little uncomfortable, especially if you're not used to it, okay?" Liam said softly, leaning forward to kiss one of Corey's cheeks, giving it a soft bite as he did so.

All Corey could do was give out a soft _"okay"_ , and then Liam was popping open the bottle of lube.

The sweet scent of strawberries filtered through the room as Liam poured some lube onto his fingers, coating them up and then rubbing them in slow, yet insistent circles around Corey's rim. And then one was sliding in him, his hole easily swallowing Liam's finger to the knuckle as he slowly pumped Corey in and out. A second was soon added, his rim now stretching slightly to accommodate the intrusion, but it still wasn’t enough. He let out a low whine, and he felt Liam nipping at the cheeks of his ass. He loved it when Liam did that, letting out another whine, longer and louder than the last, and Liam bit down harder again as he sunk a third finger inside Corey, stretching him out a little more, before removing them entirely.

Corey waited, the smell of strawberries getting stronger as he heard Liam slicking up the beads, before one was being pressed to his hole. It was bigger than he had thought, and he gulped, suddenly nervous. And then the steel ball was moving away, Liam's hand rubbing his ass in a soothing motion. "It's okay" Liam said, his voice soft and understanding, and while he loved how caring Liam was being for him, he didn’t need to be treated like a child, not right now.

"Just put it in me, Liam" Corey growled out, turning his head to look at Liam over his shoulder. Liam let out a gasp, and Corey knew his eyes were glowing the same purple they always did during times like these, times he didn’t need to be in control of the creature inside of him.

The scent of arousal had filled the air since Liam had started rimming him, of course, but he was suddenly hit by an intense wave of it. Corey smirked at Liam over his shoulder, having known the reaction his glowing eyes would bring.

Liam found him fucking _sinful_ with the glowing eyes. The feeling was mutual, as Liam let his glow gold right back at him.

The steel bead was being pressed against his hole again, slick and cold against his skin, Liam applying pressure. His rim burned as Liam pushed in, but it was a pleasurable burn, one that made his dick twitch at the prospect of more. With a wet _shlurp_ the bead was finally in, his hole closing around it. But he could feel the weight of the other three hanging between his legs, pulling on the one inside him.

Liam pushed the next one against his hole, slicking it up with lube as he did so, and then pushing it in. Corey groaned as he did, his hole easily stretching this time around as it was pushed in. The weight hanging between his legs wasn't as great as before, but there was more inside him this time, filling him up. He felt... full, and he was only half way there.

Liam repeated the motions with the next two, each of the remaining steel beads easily slipping inside of him, his hole gaping slightly due to the size of the beads. Liam slipped a finger inside behind the last one, pushing the beads around inside Corey. He suddenly lurched, his dick jumping and spurting pre as Liam did so, as a bead came to rest against his prostate. He groaned as the finger Liam had slipped inside of him pulled out, and he turned his head to see Liam smirking at him. He'd _intended_ for that to happen, it seems.

With Liam's work done, he straightened up, Liam rising to his feet as he did so. Corey readjusted himself in the jock before reaching behind his balls, feeling at the rim of his hole, a low moan escaping his lips as he slipped a finger in. As he pulled it out, he found a stretch of the nylon string dangling out of his hole, and he gave it a soft tug, moaning as the beads shifted slightly inside of him.

"Careful, careful" Liam said, grabbing on to Corey's shoulders as he stumbled slightly at the sensations. "You're new to this. Don’t tug on it, it's meant to stay there so we can pull them out later, okay?"

Corey removed his hand, rubbing the lube off against his thigh, straightening his back as he did. He nodded at Liam as he leaned in, placing a light kiss to Liam's lips, growling slightly as Liam deepened it, tongue swiping at his lips for entrance. But Liam pulled back despite his advances.

"Come on, let's get dressed" Liam said as he searched for his jeans amongst the pile of clothes, letting out an _"ah ha"_ when he did. Corey followed suit, finding jeans and a t-shirt and pulling them on, enjoying the odd sensation of the beads in his ass as they moved and clacked together, pressing against places that he didn’t even know he had. He pulled on socks and shoes, turning to find Liam had done the same. "Come on, babe. It's time to go, I think."

Corey simply nodded as he followed Liam out the door to his room. Today was going to be a fun day, it seemed.

***

Liam kept an eye on Corey the whole ten minute drive to his place. He knew Corey wasn’t used to the beads outside of the bedroom, and while he's gotten used to butt plugs over the last week, this was a different experience entirely.

Liam knew the feeling all too well. Over the past nine months, since the week of his eighteenth, he had experimented with different toys, both in the bedroom and in public. A plug was something simple, it stayed where you placed it and merely brushed against your prostate. He had found that it often moved with him, and very rarely moved out of place. But he had found with beads, _especially_ the kind Corey had in him right now, that they shifted at the smallest movements. Where they had all been sitting in a row one moment, they would be bunched up against his prostate the next.

By the way Corey was shifting in his seat as Liam drove them, he was uncomfortable at best, in pain at worst.

They were stopped at the lights when Liam reached out and placed a reassuring hand on his thigh. Corey turned his head to look at Liam, giving him a smile and answering his unspoken question. "I'm okay Li" Corey said, placing his hand over Liam's. "I'm just not used to anal beads is all. I'll be fine. If I need you to, I'll get you to take them out, okay?"

"Okay" Liam said with a nod, taking his hand from Corey's leg and gripping the steering wheel as the light turned green. Liam, of course, still kept an eye on his mate, but every time he did, Corey simply shot him a smile, nodding that everything would be okay.

They pulled up to Liam's house a few minutes later, stepping out of the car and strolling up to the front door. When they got inside, they both went to Liam's room. Liam sat down on the edge, patting his lap before Corey was climbing up onto the bed and straddling his hips

"Are you going to be okay?" Liam asked, concern filling his voice as looked into Corey's eyes. "You’re not in pain are you?"

Corey shook his head at Liam's words, smiling at him as he did so. "They're not even uncomfortable any more. It's funny, Lucas and I tried them when he was still alive, and I couldn’t stand them. We bought them and used them once and never touched them again. But... I don’t know how to explain it. I'm loving them now."

Liam leaned in, nuzzling Corey's throat, nibbling lightly at his pulse point. "Things change over time. I never thought werewolves were real, or that I'd be wearing sex toys out in public, but here we are."

Corey chuckled, shifting so he was running his nose along Liam's jaw, nibbling along it as he went, the light stubble Liam refused to shave off leaving beard burn along Corey's cheeks that quickly faded away.

Liam surprised himself when he was the first to ask, "Are we still up for video games, or are you more interested in something else?

Corey chuckled, giving one last nip to Liam's jaw before pulling away from him and standing. "What are we gonna play then?" was all he said, a smirk on his face. Liam would have been shocked at the sudden change in Corey's mood, had he not experienced it plenty of times over the past month.

Liam simply grabbed Corey's outstretched hand however, hauling himself to his feet and pulling Corey in for a hug. "You are amazing, you know that?"

Corey simply smiled into his neck before pulling back, letting Liam lead them to where they were going to play some games. As Liam did so, Corey spoke up. "You're amazing too Liam. Never forget that."

Liam simply smiled at him over his shoulder as he lead Corey down stairs and through the kitchen/dining room, through a door way and into a large lounge room.

"It's not much, I suppose" Liam said sheepishly as he moved through the darkness of the room, opening the curtains to let in some natural light. He looked around, cringing slightly as he muttered, "It might be a _little_ much, actually."

Liam refused to look at Corey, preferring instead to look at the walls. The walls he himself had decorated.

It wasn’t that the walls were some garish colour he had painted when he was five. It was that the walls were covered in posters covering all of his favourite video games. _God of War, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy_ and _The Legend of Zelda_ were just some of the posters displayed on the walls. One wall had shelves pushed against it, statues and figurines of characters and monsters from games filling the wooden frames to bursting.

And the set up for the tv was... well, not something to be ashamed of, of course. But Liam was surprised he was no longer a virgin simply because of what was there.

Almost every console since the Nintendo 64 sat in its own little nook, controllers sitting in front of it. Liam knew it was odd, having been unable to decide which console he preferred over PlayStation or Xbox and instead choosing both, but the temptation was too great.

It wasn’t that he had been given everything he had asked for. No, his mother was never the kind of person to cave to his wishes. He had saved for everything in this room and paid for everything out of his own hard-earned cash. That didn’t change the fact that he felt oddly guilty for it all though.

"Hey, hey, hey, there's nothing to feel guilty about here" Corey said, striding up behind him and wrapping his arms around Liam's waist. "This is what interests you. There's nothing wrong with liking it."

Liam nodded slightly, turning in his mates grasp and resting his head against Corey's shoulder. "I know, it's just that most people don’t expect this kind of... obsession, I suppose. Especially not from me."

Corey nodded his head as he rubbed his cheek against Liam's. "It's okay, you don’t need to explain everything. I felt the same when you saw my room the first time." He planted a soft kiss to Liam's cheek before pulling away, hands gripping Liam's lightly, pulling him towards the couch. "Now, since I don’t know much about this at all, what are we going to play?"

Liam looked around the room, his eyes landing on his Switch. The last time he had played it had been... the morning of the day he had confessed to Corey. "Do you want to play the Switch? It's the newest Nintendo one, and I've gotten a few new games on it that are multiplayer?"

Corey nodded his head enthusiastically as Liam turned on the tv and set up the console, bringing a controller over to Corey. Then Liam went over to a cabinet which he opened to reveal games for a few different consoles.

"You said you weren’t a big fan of video games until recently, so do you know any of the games on this?" Liam asked, and when Corey simply shook his head, Liam knelt down, searching through the games for the Switch. "Let's see... I've got Mario Kart, Lego Worlds, Minecraft and Hyrule Warriors... they’re the only ones that are multiplayer."

"Well, which one do you like best?" Corey asked. "We'll play that one."

Liam nodded at that. "Hyrule Warrior it is then" he said, stepping away from the cabinet with the case in his hands. He swiftly changed the games over. He then returned to his seat next to Corey as he scrolled through the menus.

It turned out that, despite his lack of experience with video games in the past, Corey was a quick learner. Liam went over the basics, how to attack and dodge, how to execute special attacks and use magic, and which bars on the screen meant what. Liam even went over the characters in great detail, explaining the pros and cons of each, how some attacked quickly but dealt little damage and how some were hard hitters but took ages to perform combos, and was shocked when Corey played as Ghirahim, a sword and magic wielder who's combos were difficult to execute.

Liam picked his favourite, the Dark King Ganondorf, and the first round began.

Twenty minutes later and Liam was shocked to find that he had lost.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Liam shouted at the tv, ignoring Corey as he chuckled at Liam's antics. "That's it, again. But different characters this time."

This time, Liam picked the character of Lana, a magic user who dealt a combination of light and heavy hitting attacks. Corey chose Impa, a warrior maiden who used both magic and a sword as big as she was.

Liam lost again, this time in fifteen minutes.

They were half way through the third game, Liam losing yet again to Corey, when the latter let out a pained whimper

Liam was on him in a moment, game ignored as he ran his hands under Corey's shirt, running his hands along his sides and pulling at any pain the chimera was feeling. Thin black lines ran up his arms, and Corey instantly relaxed.

"What happened?" Liam asked, his voice laced with worry as Corey gazed into his eyes.

"The beads shifted suddenly" Corey said, shifting in his seat to get a little more comfortable. "I... I don’t think I want them in any more. At least, not right now."

Liam nodded his head. "I know what you mean, Cor" Liam said, one hand reaching down to fumble with Corey's zipper. "I'll get them out, I promise."

The sound of the zip sliding down filled the air, and then the soft _pop_ of the button coming undone soon followed. Corey whimpered when Liam removed his hand so he could pull down his jeans and the jock, his hard cock flopping out and resting against his hip. As Liam pulled down Corey's jeans, he ensured that he still had contact with the chimera's skin, trying to draw as much pain from the other boy as he could. He quickly pulled off Corey's socks and shoes before pulling the pants off entirely, leaving Corey sitting and panting in only his shirt and jockstrap.

"Might as well join you" Liam said with a smirk, kicking off his shoes and socks and then shimmying out of his pants, leaving only his shirt on. He then knelt down in front of Corey, spreading the chimera's legs so he was as close as he could get.

"I'd get on my back if I were you" Liam said, and Corey did as he was told, resting on the couch so his back was horizontal and his ass was hanging off the edge. Liam lifted Corey's legs up, resting them on his shoulders so he had a better view of the chimera's ass, the little string attached to the beads still dangling out of the puffy rim.

"I'm gonna go slow on you, okay?" Liam said, fingers reaching forward and grasping the string, giving it a gentle tug. Corey whimpered, and Liam reached his other hand up, grasping Corey's thigh, little black veins running down his forearm. He gave another tug on the string, a little more insistent this time, and Corey's hole quivered slightly. Liam pulled on it, not letting up, watching as the muscle stretched, pushing outwards as Liam pulled on that first bead, before finally giving in and stretching around the steel ball. The muscle let go with a light _pop_ and landed against Corey's ass, Liam letting go of the string as it did so. His hand still grasping Corey's thigh, veins thicker than they had been a moment ago, Liam turned his head and planted a kiss to the warm muscle of Corey's inner thigh. "You doing okay baby?"

"I should be" Corey whimpered out, but it wasn’t a pained whimper this time. "It just feels so good, yet so weird too. Please, keep going.

Liam nodded his head, planting another kiss to Corey's thigh, giving it a light nip as he did, before turning back to Corey's hole. He pulled against the string again, watching As Corey's hole quivered again, trying with all it's might to keep the beads in before finally giving up and relaxing it's hold. The next bead fell against Corey's ass as Liam gave it some slack, before he pulled the string taught again.

Corey groaned, his cock rock hard and aching, left unattended as Liam worked on his hole. Liam unlatched his hand from Corey's thigh, reaching up and grasping the hard dick in his hand, pumping it slowly. Corey's hips jerked upwards, and the next bead was pulled from his ass, the taught string still held in Liam's fingers.

Corey let out a growl at the feeling, the string now slack, the weight of the three beads no longer in him pulling down on the one that was.

Liam was about to keep pulling on the string, the final bead just resting inside Corey, when a phone started ringing.

Corey and Liam both jumped, but there was enough slack on the string that the bead still rested in Corey's hole. Liam watched as Corey's hand floundered on the couch, reaching for the phone that was ringing, and with a smirk he directed to Liam, pressed answer, before placing it against his ear. "Hey Scott."

Liam froze, the string in his hands clutched in a death grip, the hand still on Corey's cock stilling at Corey's words. Liam could hear Scott on the other end of the line as he asked _"Corey? I thought I called Liam's number?"_

"Oh, you did" Corey said, as he made a jerking motion with his hands. Liam slowly began pumping the hand on Corey's cock up and down, and the face Corey made at the thought of being caught by Scott made Liam pump a little faster. "Liam is uh... a little preoccupied at the moment, so I thought I should answer."

 _"Oh, okay then"_ Scott said, and Liam could hear other voices in the background, Stiles, Mason, Theo and Malia, many others too. Liam looked at Corey, who gulped, suddenly worried at the prospect of being found out. Liam unclasped his hand from Corey's dick, reaching up and placing his pre covered hand over Corey's mouth as Scott kept talking. Neither boy listened as Liam quickly, but carefully, eased the last bead out of Corey's ass, the chimera letting out a low groan that had both boys freezing in their places. But when Scott seemed to be unaware of anything going on, Liam leaned away, holding the beads in his hands so they would make any noise as he placed them on the ground.

He made a motion to Corey, shifting Corey's legs so they were resting on the ground and not his shoulders any more, and Corey passed the phone to him. "Hey Scott" Liam said, cutting the alpha off mid sentence as he reached his other hand down to wrap around Corey's cock, giving him slow, precum lubed strokes that had the chimera keening under him. "Sorry I didn’t answer, I was a little busy. What did you want to tell me?"

Corey glared at Liam, but Liam twisted his wrist as his hand passed over the head of Corey's dick, and the chimera closed his eyes, letting out a low groan.

"I was calling to say there's a pack meeting tonight" Scott said with a sigh. Liam's shoulders slumped, his hand stilling on Corey's dick before slowly easing off entirely.

"Is there really?" Liam asked, a sigh escaping his lips as he asked. "And why, pray tell, am I only finding out now?"

"Theo said he hasn’t been able to contact you for a month" Scott said with an exasperated sigh. "Stiles told me to call you myself to see if we could get in contact and at least tell you it was on."

"Fine" Liam said, a growl filling his voice. "Same place, same time?"

"You got it" Scott said, a cheery tone to his voice, as if not noticing that Liam was frustrated. "I'll see you two later."

The call disconnected, and Liam's arm fell to the side, his phone dangling lightly in his fingers. He turned to Corey, both boy's interest in continuing now thrown out the window. Liam slumped onto the couch next to Corey, wondering what to do next.

And then Liam's stomach growled, loud and painful, making the werewolf groan at the sudden hunger that consumed him.

"I suppose you're hungry" Corey asked with a smirk. His smile fell as he looked down at their limp dicks. "I probably shouldn’t have answered that, should I?”

"No, it's okay" Liam said as he stood, picking up his boxers and slipping them on. "He would have kept calling since he finally had the idea to call me in his head."

Corey slipped the jock on, before picking up his jeans and stepping into them as well, doing up the zipper and button once they were in place. "What was that he said about Theo? That he couldn’t get in contact with you?"

Liam froze for a second, before continuing to slip into his jeans. "I may have blocked his number and muted any notifications from him on everything else."

"Why?" Corey asked, a perplexed look on his face.

"I didn’t want to deal with him after he walked in on me" Liam said as he sat back down. "What he saw... No one was meant to see that. Like, you remember how I was when I confessed my feeling for you. I was a wreck. I thought you would hate me or something, or worse, just say you wanted to be friends. He wasn’t meant to see me doing that."

There was a slight pause as Liam let the words sink in before he continued. "And all I could think of was how he was going to tell everyone, shout my secret to the world. And I... I didn’t want to listen to him mock and belittle me."

Corey shifted, wrapping an arm around Liam's shoulder and pulling him in for a hug. "If that call with Scott is anything to go by, he hasn’t said anything" Corey breathed out, pulling Liam's head down to rest on his shoulder. "I know I don’t live with him, but he's... changed since he returned from hell, hasn’t he?"

Liam nodded, pulling back after a moment. "He has" Liam said, a small frown on his face. "I... don’t know why I reacted the way I did. The Theo we know now wouldn’t do that to us. Not anymore."

Corey smiled as he looked at Liam. "Everything's going to be fine Liam, trust me" he said, placing a gentle kiss to Liam lips. "You don’t have to apologize for anything until he does. Just remember that. He did walk in on you during a rather... _private moment_ after all."

Liam chuckled as he stood from the couch, pulling Corey up with him. His foot brushed against the beads still lying on the floor where he had left them, and he bent down to pick them up.

"I should go and clean these" Liam said as he returned to a standing position. "You go wait in the kitchen, I'll be back soon."

Ten minutes later found Liam and Corey standing in the kitchen as they both looked through the pantry and fridge, trying to find something quick and easy to cook for lunch.

"Have we got the stuff for a mac and cheese?" Corey asked as he searched through the pantry.

"We need like... four different types of cheese for that don’t we?" Liam asked as he rummaged through the cheese draw. "And the only thing we've got is mouldy mozzarella, so that's a no go."

He held the packet of cheese out at arm’s length as he dumped it in the bin, quickly returning to the fridge to look for something else.

"We have some mincemeat" Liam said, pulling out the wrapped meat. "Still fresh too. You up for pasta?"

"We had that last night, remember?" Corey asked with a somewhat exasperated look on his face.

"Pasta it is not then" Liam said as he put the mincemeat back in the fridge. "Have you got any suggestions then?"

"Have you got eggs, milk and butter?" Corey asked, a curious look on his face as he looked around the kitchen, and then back in the pantry, rummaging for something.

Liam took a quick glance through the fridge, finding everything Corey had said. "We've got plenty of all of those" Liam said, pulling them out of the fridge. "What have you got in mind?"

In answer, Corey backed out of the pantry, his arms full of Tupperware containers full of flour and sugar. "Pancakes" was all the chimera said, a manic look to his eyes.

"Pancakes it is" Liam said as he brought the items to the counter, making his way to a cupboard and pulling out a frying pan. It may be one in the afternoon on a Saturday, but Liam had no intention of saying no to pancakes.

Not that he could. Corey had the biggest sweet tooth of anyone he knew, and there was no standing between him and his pancakes.

Corey had pulled out a large mixing bowl, already pouring out all the dry ingredients into it, smaller bowls put to the side already filled with the wet ingredients. "Can you whisk the eggs, milk and vanilla together?" Corey asked as he measured out the flour, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as he did so.

Liam nodded, pulling out a whisk and doing as Corey had asked. Corey added the sugar to the bowl of flour, making a dent in the middle, before he made grabby hands in Liam's direction for the beaten liquids. Liam passed the bowl over to him, and he poured the mixture into the dent, quickly mixing it all together with his hands, not caring about the mess he was bound to make. Liam passed him the whisk, which he took without a word, slowly whisking the mixture until it was just combined.

"What do you want to put in it?" Corey asked, turning to Liam. Liam couldn’t help but smile when he saw a streak of flour on Corey's cheek, and he fought with himself to try not to wipe it away. He looked cuter with it.

"Why don’t we put raspberries and chocolate chips in it?" Liam asked, making his way to the fridge to look through the contents. "I think a saw some in here a moment ago."

He let out a successful noise, pulling out the packet of fresh raspberries. "Thank you mum" Liam said as he made his way back to the counter, placing them besides Corey before making his way back to the pantry, looking for chocolate chips. A moment later he re-joined Corey, holding out two packets of chocolate chips, one dark and one white chocolate.

"That's all we have in the way of chocolate chips" Liam said, putting them down next to Corey before he grabbed a knife and chopping board, pulling out a handful of raspberries to begin cutting them up.

"They'll do fine" Corey said as he opened both packets and poured almost half of each into the bowl. Liam was quick in cutting up the raspberries before he scrapped them into the bowl, Corey quick to mix the contents together.

"I think that’s all we need, don’t you?" Corey asked, a broad, yet manic, smile on his face.

Liam nodded as he made his way back to the fridge, yet again, pulling out the butter and whipped cream, placing the cream on the island counter they had worked on and the butter next to the stove, which he now turned on, placing the pan over the low flame.

Corey found a ladle in one of the drawers, which he used to spoon out the pancake mix into the pan after it had been greased with butter. Liam watched him as he expertly poured out the mixture, forming a perfect circle of pancake, turning up the heat a little as he watched small bubbles form on the top.

"How are you so good at this?" Liam breathed out, grabbing Corey's attention. He kept his eyes on the pan, but Liam knew he was listening.

Corey eyed him for a moment before speaking. "You do know I work at a restaurant, right?"

"Yeah" Liam said in answer, watching as Corey effortlessly tossed the pan, flipping the pancake with ease.

"I work at the IHOP in town" Corey said, still watching the pancake. "It was the only place that would take me on as a worker before I was legally old enough to work, and I just stayed because they were great to me the whole time. I quickly became a cook there, so that's how I’m so good with cooking pancakes."

He shuffled over to a cupboard and pulled out two plates, setting them down on the counter next to the stove as he then turned the pan over, sliding the large pancake onto the plate. He then greased up the pan again with more butter, before ladling more pancake batter into the pan, again in a perfect circle.

Liam didnt know what to say, instead nodding his head at Corey's words. Rather than distracting Corey's concentration, he made his way around the kitchen, cleaning up the mess and putting everything away, pulling out cutlery and maple syrup and jam for when they could eat.

A few moments later Corey made his way around the counter, sitting at one of the stools with both plates in hand, piled high with large, fluffy looking pancakes that seemed like they were to die for. Corey placed the plates down in front of him and Liam before reaching for the maple syrup.

But Liam slapped Coreys hand away, a mock frown on his face as he said, "We say grace in this house before we eat."

Corey glared at Liam for a moment, before a smirk formed on his face. "Grace" was all he said before he was pouring an unholy mixture of whipped cream and maple syrup on his pancakes and digging in.

Liam chuckled as he followed Corey's movements, but at a more sedate pace, spreading jam on the top pancake and cutting into it and placing the fork full in his mouth. The moment the pancakes touched his tongue, he let out an unholy groan at the taste, quickly digging in to the rest of the pile, adding a liberal amount of whipped cream as he did so.

Corey chuckled at the noises he was making, a broad smile on his face. "I see you like my cooking" Corey said, his mouth circled by a ring of whipped cream.

Liam couldn’t help himself, looking at Corey with his whipped cream covered mouth. He leant in, capturing Corey's lips in a kiss, but quickly licking away the whipped cream as he did so.

"You taste so delicious" was all Liam could say as he pulled back.

Corey reached a hand up, wiping at the corner of Liam's mouth. His finger came back covered in a mixture of maple syrup and cream, and Corey simply placed the digit in his mouth, lips wrapping around it and sucking off the sweet mixture. His eyes never left Liam's, and Liam groaned at the image that came to mind.

The afternoon quickly passed like that, as they ate their pancake's in peace. Though Liam was apprehensive of what was to come with the pack meeting that evening, he felt that he could sit through it, as long as Corey was by his side.

 


End file.
